Thoughts
by andrewjameswilliams
Summary: What might have been going through Anubis mind at the end of Lost City.


****

Thoughts

Anubis stood gloatingly before the viewport on the peltac of his mothership. Below him at his mercy was the homeworld of the Tau'ri. Soon the Tau'ri's interference in his affairs would be over forever and the outpost of the Ancients and all its technology that they had discovered on there planet would be his. With it he would finally conquer this galaxy and others and not even the mighty Asgard would be able to stand in his way.

Currently he had Kull Warriors on the planet trying to wrest control of the Ancient outpost away from the Tau'ri exploration team that had discovered it. His Kull Warriors would soon suceed despite the life force disrupting weapons that the Tau'ri were firing at them.

"My lord the Human attack vessel approaches," Herak - his loyal first prime - reported.

Anubis could see it himself. A single small starship charging to towards his great flagship from the planet. Though it wouldn't be able to do anything against his mothership the naquada enhanced missiles and pulse weapons that it had lacked the power to penetrate his flagships shields. _Pathetic challenge,_ he thought, _if that's all the challenge the Tau'ri can mount its amazing that they've been able to be such a nuisance to the Goa'uld._

"Destroy it," he ordered and watched as volley after volley of pulse cannon fire pounded into the _Prometheus'_ shields quickly weakening them. Within moments the Tau'ri vessel would be destroyed.

Then he noticed something else coming up towards his fleet from the planet, something moving at incredible speed. It looked like a pulsating tounge of yellow fire streaking spacewards from near the southern pole of the Tau'ri homeworld. The _Prometheus_ was directly in the path of the oncoming blast of power but instead of striking and instantly destroying the Tau'ri warship the energy blast flowed around it and breaking into individual streams. And Anubis saw that the stream of power wasn't a continuous beam of energy but instead was made up of hundreds prehaps thousands of tiny energy beings.

A large stream of the tiny things slammed into his mothership and the whole vessel resounded to a powerful explosion. More and more of the beings came in and the great mothership began shaking violently as they tore into it setting off both external and internal explosions as whole systems and sections blew apart. Horrified Anubis realised that the incoming beings weren't beings at all but each a form of advanced energy weapon, an advanced weapon that only the Ancients could build.

"Our shields are of no use," he heard Herak yell from the control station. _Well they wouldn't do us any good,_ Anubis thought in despair struggling to keep his footing on the shaking deck, _not against the weapons of the Ancients. Advanced as they are they are not advanced enough_.

Through the peltac's viewport Anubis could see the Ancient weapons tearing into his fleet. Upgraded Ha'tak-class motherships - ships that were normally invulnerable to anything this side of an Asgard O'Neill-class battlecruiser - were being torn to pieces. One by one they disappeared in blinding blasts of light as the weapons impacting on and tearing through there naked hulls caused there reactor cores to breach.

"NO!" he howled in anger and hatred as he watched his fleet die and realised that he had lost, that he was about to die, that this time there was no escape. Just like all Goa'uld had now lost. Now that they were armed with the weapons and technology of the Ancients the Tau'ri would be unstoppable, the reign of the Goa'uld had ended and the reign of the Tau'ri was about to begin.

One of the Ancient weapons streaked towards the peltac and had his host body still had eyelids Anubis would have closed them. The Ancient weapon tore through the peltac and Anubis felt intense pain as his mixed matter/energy body began disintegrating even as he was sucked out into space through the breach in the hull. Then all awareness vanished in a blinding flash of light that gave way to blackness and non-existance as the explosion caused by his motherships detonating main power core blew his atoms across space.

The End.


End file.
